This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many modern automotive vehicles, such as crossover vehicles, are available with an all-wheel drive (AWD) drivetrain that is based on a front-wheel drive (FWD) architecture. This optional drivetrain arrangement permits drive torque to be selectively and/or automatically transferred from the powertrain to both the primary (i.e., front) driveline and the secondary (i.e., rear) driveline to provide better traction when the vehicle is operated in inclement weather and/or on off-highway road conditions. Such AWD vehicles necessarily are equipped with a much more complex drivetrain which, in addition to the primary driveline, must include the additional components associated with the secondary driveline such as a power take-off unit and a propshaft.
In an effort to minimize driveline losses (i.e., viscous drag, friction, inertia and oil churning) associated with secondary driveline being back-driven when no drive torque is transmitted thereto, it is known to incorporate a disconnect system that is configured to uncouple components of the secondary driveline such as, for example, the rear wheels or the rear differential from the remainder of the secondary driveline. To this end, there remains a need in the art for development of improved disconnectable drivelines for use in AWD vehicles.